Estrella Secreta
by Akatsaki
Summary: Sakura la famosa artista del momento; Estrella secreta: "Sukatsira", regresa a Tokio, junto con su mejor amigo y socio: Sai Yusuke . Un encuentro entre la famosa Sukatsira y Sasuke Uchiha y días después otro encuentro, pero ahora con Sakura Haruno.
1. Todo comienza aquí y ahora

**Hola a todas de nuevo, espero qué estén de lo mejor; aquí les traigo un nuevo FanFic mío, espero que les guste, denle una pequeña oportunidad: al igual que mí FanFic de "Talento adolecente" por favor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Todo comienza aquí y ahora.<strong>

**De nuevo a una nueva escuela, de nuevo a empezar de cero; bueno eso último es solo un decir. Otra vez ser dos personas muy diferentes.**

**¿Cuándo se va a acabar todo esto? ¿Ser la famosa estrella secreta: Sukatsira?**

▬ **¡Uff! ¡¿Cuánto falta? ▬grité fastidiada al conductor por tanto camino y por lo que estoy apunto de hacer.**

▬**Lo siento muchísimo señorita, pero debo de cumplir con las reglas al pie de la letra: llevarla con bien a su destino y pasar desapercibido ▬se excusó mí chofer, mayor domo, niñero, guarda espaldas, manager, etc. **

▬**Desapercibido… ¡Si esto es una maldita limosina! ▬le y me recriminé. **

**Lo quiero mucho, pero va manejando muy lento. Una de dos; o lo hace para que todos vean que vamos llegando en una llamativa limosina o lo hace para molestarme solamente.**

▬ **¡Esa boquita! ▬me regaño el hombre que quiero como a mí padre.**

▬**Lo siento Yamato ▬me disculpe con él, respire profundamente y conté hasta diez, menos mal, funciono; me relaje. **

**Ahora a gozar de mis últimos minutos como Sakura Haruno, para después ser: "****estrella secreta: Sukatsira".**

▬**Cálmate linda, después de todo es nuestro sueño ¿no? ▬me preguntó y recordó mí mejor amigo y socio-compañero… Sai. Y su nombre artístico… Yusuke.**

▬**Si eso lo sé ▬hice una pequeña pausa▬. ¡Pero me estresa demasiado viajar en avión y después hacer la entrada dramática en limosina y después la entrada exitosa al edificio! ▬grité realmente estresada usando mí personalidad de Sakura Haruno, debo de disfrutar esta personalidad mientras pueda, ya que, en cuanto salga, seré la amargada, talentosa, un poco arrogante, etcétera, etcétera: "Sukatsira": lo admito es muy buena persona Sukatsira, pero me gusta más Sakura, soy las dos, las dos soy yo, por lo tanto las dos personalidades son totalmente mías, pero cada una la uso en diferentes partes y situaciones.**

▬**Si, ya está bien Sukatsira ▬me reclamó él tonto de Sai con la personalidad de Yusuke.**

▬**Cállate Yusuke ▬le ordené arrogante e imponente; un poco de la personalidad de Sukatsira.**

▬ **¡Como odio que uses a Sukatsira conmigo! ▬ahora si uso su personalidad de Sai.**

▬ **¡Y yo como odio que uses la personalidad de Yusuke conmigo! ▬le reclamé yo igualmente, con la personalidad de Sakura.**

**Jajaja me siento rara diciendo cada personalidad.**

▬ **¡Ya niños! ****nos regaño Yamato. Esta hecho; lo sacamos de sus casillas en un tiempo record, seguro también esta estresado por el viaje y por la presentación que vamos a hacer en unos cuantos instantes▬. Ya llegamos ▬nos anuncio después del regaño y guardar silencio ambos. **

▬**Bien ****empecé diciendo con el tonó de voz de Sukatsira: seductor, femenino y serio. Me puse mis lentes de sol de color negro, haciendo recalcar así mí largo y sedoso cabello color rosa. Decidí ser Sakura con color de cabello diferente y a Sukatsira le deje el cabello de color rosa y ojos de color verde jade▬. ¿Vamos? ▬les pregunté a mi manager y socio-compañero de trabajo en está ocasión.**

▬**Claro ****dijo Yusuke e hizo una pausa para ponerse sus lentes de sol color gris. Al contrario de mí, el sustituyo su cabello de color negro y en vez de él; usa una peluca de color azul rey, se ve realmente genial y sexy, aunque no me guste admitirlo▬. Empieza la función Sukatsira ▬uso el tonó de voz de Yusuke: muy masculino, seductor y serio. Ese es Yusuke: seductor, serio y galante.**

▬**Bien, vamos ****nos ordenó Yamato, imitando nuestra acción anterior; ponerse sus lentes de color negro, al igual que los míos, la única diferencia de sus lentes y los míos, es que uno es modelo de hombre y el otro modelo de mujer.**

**Entramos por el estacionamiento del imponente edificio-mall y no por la puerta principal, para hacer la entrada dramática de: ¡¿Por donde van a salir? ¡¿A que hora van a llegan? Etc.**

**Subimos al ascensor y nos dirigimos al cuarto piso, la presentación va ha ser en el quinto piso, por lo tanto vamos a hacer una entrada sorpresa.**

**Menos mal que hacemos una combinación perfecta; nos complementamos en todo. Nuestros colores son, los de él: azul y gris y los míos: rosa y verde jade, nuestros vestuarios los complementamos para que casi nos veamos igual. Lo que nos identifica como buen equipo es: él usa dos pulseras con mis colores en ambas manos y yo uso dos pulseras con sus colores también en ambas manos. **

**Además nuestras voces se complementan estupendamente, al igual que nuestros ritmos en el baile; muy bien coordinados, tanto en voz y ritmo, claro que también nos complementamos en otras actividades.**

**Disfrutamos bailar, cantar, y hacer demás cosas juntos: somos un perfecto equipo sin más.**

**Vamos vestidos casi iguales en esta presentación y retorno a Jap****ón-Tokio, nuestra ciudad natal****. **

**Llevamos puesto: una camisa y blusa para mí de color gris; ambos con ese color, él un pantalón de mezclilla y yo una falda-short de mezclilla de color verde jade; ambos de ese color también, él con una corbata de color azul y yo una de color rosa. **

**Ambos con converse de botín color negro. Y claro que con nuestras pulseras en ambas manos. Y para rematar unos tirantes él en sus pantalones de color rosa y yo en mí falda-short de color azul: el rosa y el azul se llevan muy bien; según nosotros dos. **

**No nos importa que nos digan por nuestro vestuario, ya que algunas personas piensan que es algo extravagante, hasta ahora no hemos tenido problemas con el: al público les encanta nuestro vestuario, tanto, que demandan nuestra ropa y la exigen en las tiendas.**

**Pero bien… "Todo comienza aquí y ahora".**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Ojala les haiga gustado, si fue así dejen comentarios. n_n<strong>

**Muchos saludos, besos, abrazos y muy buenos deseos.**

**Se cuidan mucho, bye: Aby (Lety [Akatsaki]).  
><strong>


	2. Presentación

**Hola de nuevo a todas, aquí les tarigo la conty, espero que les guste.**

**Muchas gracias a las que siguen mi Fic.**

**Y muchísimas gracias por tú comentario (si me se el nombre de tú nick, lo que pasa es que la página no me lo quiere aceptar. Pero tú y yo sabemos que eres tú). Te lo agradezco mucho linda, para mi es muy importante el primer comentario. n_n  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Presentación.<strong>

**Llegamos al cuarto piso, salimos del ascensor y nos dirigimos hacía las escaleras del piso, para poder subir al quinto, subimos por ellas lentamente, antes de llegar al final de ella y exponernos ante el público:**

▬**Les deseo las mejores de las suertes chicos ****nos deseó Yamato.**

▬**La suerte no existe; uno se crea su propia suerte en tal caso de que exista ****le interrumpí y corregí con mi tonó, bueno más que nada es realmente el tonó de Sukatsira. **

▬**Bien… ▬hizo una pausa para encontrar las palabras correctas esta vez▬. ¡Vallan allá y den todo lo que tienen, compórtense como los artistas que son! ▬nos ordenó. Yusuke y yo le asentimos▬. Por cierto ▬hizo una pausa▬. Que genial libro Sakura ▬me felicitó Yamato con mi verdadero nombre. Yo le sonreí con el estilo de Sakura.**

▬**Gracias ▬le dije con el tonó de Sakura: dulce, femenino y con su característico toqué divertido. Cambie a Sukatsira de nuevo▬. Bien ¿Vamos? ▬le pregunté a Yusuke. Él solo me asintió al puro estilo de Yusuke: galante. **

**Yusuke y yo nos separamos. Yo me quede al pie de la puerta principal del quinto piso, él fue acompañado por Yamato a la puerta de atrás, por donde él va a entrar. Me acerqué un poco para poder ver por la pequeña rendija que dejo la puerta, pude ver a Yamato acercarse a los encargados de la música y la iluminación. Hablo un pequeño rato con ellos y después le dieron un radio portátil para él, supongo que es para que estén comunicados. **

**Tomó dos micrófonos de diadema, se retiro a la parte de atrás, por donde va aparecer Yusuke. Regreso por el mismo lugar por el cual había acompañado a Yusuke. Me sonrió a lo cual yo le alce una ceja.**

▬**Sin duda me agrada mucho más Sakura que Sukatsira ▬yo solo le entrecerré los ojos con enojo, esta insultando mí otra personalidad. Él suspiro▬. Ten ▬me extendió el micrófono-diadema, yo lo tomé y me lo puse de inmediato. Menos mal, no me gustan los otros micrófonos, solo me gustan los micrófonos de diadema y Yusuke esta igual que yo▬. Yusuke tiene uno igual, solo que el de él es de color azul y el tuyo es de color rosa ▬me explico algo que no me interesa en lo más mínimo.**

▬**Hmn ▬le dije sin interés alguno. Volvió a suspirar con pesar y con un poco de estrés por mi actitud aburrida.**

▬ **¿Estas lista? ▬me preguntó, aún un poco estresado.**

▬**Siempre estoy lista ▬lo corregí.**

▬**No se dice siempre ni tampoco se dice nunca ****ahora el fue el que me corrigió a mí.**

▬**Eso lo sé perfectamente. ¿Quién te lo enseño? ▬puso una mueca derrotada▬. Claro, obvio que fui yo ▬le recordé.**

▬**Si, bueno. ¿Estas lista? ▬regresó a la pregunta anterior.**

▬**Claro que lo estoy, da la orden cuando quieras ▬le conteste de nuevo con aburrimiento.**

▬**Ya se saben Yusuke y tú toda la presentación de hoy ▬antes de que continuara, lo interrumpí.**

▬**Claro; estuvimos ensayando por meses ▬le recordé.**

▬**Muy bien entonces. Toma tú lugar ▬me contestó y ordenó feliz. Me puse al frente de las dos puertas, tomé con mis dos manos las dos perillas de ambas puertas, lista para abrirlas a la señal de mi manager. Yamato tomó el radio portátil, se lo acerco a la boca y hablo▬. Empiecen ▬les ordenó a los encargados de las luces y la música.**

▬ **¡Con ustedes Sukatsira y Yusuke! ▬nos presentó el encargado de la música.**

**Se apagaron las luces de adentro, pude escuchar varios gritos de emoción por la acción anterior, por lo tanto: yo abrí las dos puertas, por qué ya todo el lugar esta obscuro y así nadie me puede ver, comenzó a sonar nuestra canción "Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder"; rápidamente empecé a cantar junto con la pista.**

**Se encendió una luz de color blanco que me proyecto totalmente, proyecto toda mi silueta y rostro ▬gritaron mucho más emocionados que antes****, e igualmente se encendió un camino de luces de color rojo, por el cual yo empecé a caminar rápidamente, camine hasta llegar al escenario ▬menos mal que el trayecto de allá ha aquí no fue tan largo▬, subí rápidamente al escenario, en el se encendió otra luz blanca que proyecto a Yusuke; que salió por detrás de mi espalda ▬por lo mismo se escondió, para aparecer y sorprender a los presentes▬, empezó a cantar y bailar junto conmigo. Por lo cual gritaron mucho, mucho más: por escuchar al dúo perfecto, según ellos, se les agradece el apodo.**

**La coreografía de esta canción la hicimos los dos, por lo tanto nos gusta mucho a ambos.**

**Se acabo la canción y empezó a sonar la de "Adolescence".**

**Después la de "El fantasma de la opera".**

**Cantamos cuatro canciones más, ya que nos es concierto, si fuera concierto cantaríamos más, la última canción es: Glorious Sunshine. **

▬**Esta es una nueva canción, esperamos que les guste ▬le dije a mi público en el intro de la canción.**

**Comencé a cantar feliz, ya que esta canción tiene un sentimiento que me hace sentir muy feliz, según Yusuke; a él le pasa lo mismo. Esta canción me encanta, la hicimos Sai y yo: Sakura, no fueron Yusuke ni Sukatsira.**


	3. Firma de autógrafos

_**Hola a todas de nuevo, espero que estén de lo mejor.**_

_**Aquí les traigo "por fin" la conty de esté Fic.**_

_**Ojalá que lo disfruten, nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Cuídense mucho, hasta pronto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Firma de autógrafos.<strong>

▬**Esperamos que les haiga gustado ▬**dijimos al unisonó Yusuke y yo. Nos inclinamos ante ellos como símbolo de agradecimiento por su atención, se hicieron escuchar gritos y aplausos.

▬ **¡Bueno jóvenes y señoritas ellos fueron el dúo perfecto! ▬**dijo por el micrófono el encargado del sonido**▬. ¡Ahora procedamos a los queridos autógrafos y a la presentación del libro de la fabulosa y hermosa Sukatsira! ▬**agregó para terminar el encargado.

Si supieran que el libro no es de Sukatsira, si no de Sakura, pero bueno, ni modo, ya que, hay que dejarle el crédito a Sukatsira, menos mal que los importantes saben perfectamente quien hizo el libro.

▬**Vamos ▬**me dijo Yusuke y me tomo de la cintura con su brazo izquierdo.

Yo solo le asentí, bajamos del escenario por las escaleras que se encuentran a nuestra izquierda, todo por una orden y llamada de atención por parte de Yamato; para que no bajáramos por donde está el público, supongo que para no armar algún problema con los fans.

▬ **¡Si, autógrafos! ▬**gritaron eufóricamente y emocionadas Ino y mi prima Hinata.

▬ **¡Yo voy a estar cerca de la hermosa Sukatsira! ▬**dijo también eufóricamente y emocionado Naruto, él primo de Ino y mi mejor amigo rival.

▬**Hmp ▬**solamente dije ese simple monosílabo.

Yo no estoy aquí ni por su música, ni por ella, sino más bien por su libro, soy aficionado a los buenos libros y pues bueno, el de ella es realmente bueno. Escritora y cantante… buena combinación de talentos.

Solo algunas canciones de ellos me gustan… donde ella canta sola y algunas como dúo.

▬ **¡Que amargado eres Sasuke! ▬**se quejó de mi Naruto, como siempre.

▬**Hmp ▬**volví a decir, pero ahora de forma arrogante.

Camine hacia donde es la toma de autógrafos, adelantando solo un poco a Ino, Hinata y Naruto...

Que poca, hay mucha fila, y eso que apenas anunciaron los autógrafos, lo único bueno es que no somos los últimos.

Todos traen cosas las cueles quieren que firmen los cantantes; algunos con discos, camisas, cuadernos, el libro de la artista, entre algunas otras cosas que llevan en las manos. Pero claro que hay algunos que de verdad no quieren un autógrafo, en vez de eso: quieren una colección de firmas, por que traen varias cosas, no solo una la cual firmar, si no varias.

Hinata trae la blusa que le regalo su padre con el dúo de cantantes, Ino el libro, la blusa con los dos cantantes y un CD, Naruto una camisa de Sukatsira y por mi parte yo solo traigo el libro… ya casi es nuestro turno, por fin.

Al fin llego… soy el primero…

▬ **¿Qué te firmo? ▬**me preguntó con actitud seria Sukatsira.

▬**Hmp, el libro ▬**le dije simplemente y le extendí el libro.

Ella asintió, lo tomo y lo firmo, me lo volvió a entregar.

▬**No me gusta tú música ▬**le dije con una sonrisa arrogante**▬. Solo tú libro ▬**finalicé. Me iba a ir pero su voz me detuvo.

▬**Hmm, pues lo siento mucho galán, pero mi música no la hice precisamente para ti, ni mucho menos el libro ▬**sonrió mucho más arrogante que yo, si es que eso es posible**▬. Mi música es mi música y mi libro es mi libro, si te gusta bien y si no, pues, me da igual ▬**terminó de decir ella.

El idiota que está a su lado soltó una risita de autosuficiencia.

▬**Ya basta Sukatsira, no empieces de nuevo, o Yamato te va a regañar… de nuevo ▬**dijo y después puso una sonrisa torcida, según Ino; sexi y galante. Hmp… idiotas.

Me salí de la fila para esperar en su lugar a Hinata, Ino y Naruto.

El siguiente es Naruto.

▬**Apúrense ▬**les ordené a los tres sin que se me notara el enojo; que por culpa de esa artista de pacotilla adquirí. Pero creo que en parte yo tuve la culpa, ella solo se defendió, pero ni loco lo voy a admitirlo, mi orgullo es primero y nada más que primero.

▬ **¡Ya déjanos en paz teme! Como tú ya tienes tú autógrafo ▬**me dijo mal humorado Naruto. Cambio su semblante y tonó radicalmente para dirigirse a la tonta cantante**▬. Me firmas la camisa por favor preciosa ▬**le pidió el galantemente.

▬**Hmm… ▬**le dijo ella, tomo su camisa, la firmo, y se la volvió a entregar, ignorando completamente su galantería.

Naruto salió de la fila derrotado y mal por ser ignorado, pero, hmp, se lo merece. Se situó en la salida de lugar, se quedo allí a esperarnos.

Pude notar perfectamente la tristeza de mi prima… al parecer la cantante también lo notó, le hizo una seña con su dedo índice de su mano derecha: indicándole que se acercara y que ya era su turno.

▬**Por lo que se ve ese chico es demasiado despistado, si no le dices nada; jamás te va a hacer caso, déjate de cobardías y díselo, no pierdes nada, pero puedes ganar mucho ▬**le dijo y le guiño un ojo. Bueno, no es tan tonta como yo pensaba, de hecho es demasiado observadora**▬. ¿Qué te firmo? ▬**quiso saber ella.

▬**Es-esta blusa, pe-pero los dos, por fa-favor ▬**les pidió ella.

Ambos cantantes le asintieron, tomaron su blusa y la firmaron. Antes de que Sukatsira le entregara su blusa a mi prima.

▬ **¿Vas a seguir mi consejo? ▬**quiso saber una vez más ella.

▬**S-si lo voy a in-intentar ▬**le dijo mi prima. Sukatsira sonrió de medio lado complacida.

▬**Bueno, eso ya es algo ▬**dijo para sí.

▬**Se vale intentar ▬**le dijo él tal Yusuke con otra sonrisa galante.

▬**Gracias ▬**le dijo Hinata a ambos y salió de la fila, para situarse a mi derecha.

Ya veré si Hinata le hace caso a la cantante, o más bien a su ídolo.

De más está decir que Hinata la admira mucho, por su voz, forma de pensar, escribir, forma de ser, etcétera, etcétera. Cada vez que la ve en alguna parte, ya sea televisión, posters, entre otros: le brillan los ojos.

Llego el turno de Ino; puso rápidamente el libro, el CD y la blusa con ambos cantantes estampados en ella en la mesa, frente a ambos cantantes.

▬ **¡De los dos por favor! ▬**les pidió ella escandalosamente y con corazones sustituyendo sus ojos, bueno, figuradamente.

▬**Claro ▬**le dijo Sukatsira aburrida, restándole importancia y con gran arrogancia.

¿Así me veo yo? Hmp, creo que voy a tener que hacerme menos arrogante, me veo muy mal y pues de ella se puede decir que se puede pasar: es una artista, tiene que actuar así por los molestos paparatsi's.

Pobre de ella en donde le tomen una foto sonriendo a algún chico, que ya por eso harían un escándalo mundial. La compadezco. Debe de ser muy difícil ser una artista reconocida a nivel mundial y no tener para nada su vida privada, seguro que no puede hacer nada.

Tiene mucho dinero, pero el dinero no lo es todo. Su mirada me dice que sufre mucho en su cautiverio, al parecer ese tal Yusuke es su único amigo.

Yo tengo suerte; tengo dinero ▬no soy rico, pero no me falta, si nos podemos dar nuestros lujos▬, tengo amigos, familia, libertad, nada me falta, soy completamente feliz. Cosa que dudo que ella tenga, o sea… feliz… de verdad la compadezco…

Ino obtuvo sus preciados autógrafos, llame a Hinata y nos encaminamos a la salida, donde Naruto sigue derrotado por el rechazo de la cantante.

Una vez que estuve a su altura, les abrí la puerta a mi prima Hinata y a la prima de Naruto; Ino.

▬**Vámonos perdedor ▬**lo llamé con tonó burlón.

▬**Voy ▬**me dijo con derrota.

Vaya, sin duda sí que le afecto el rechazo, ¿pero qué esperaba? Era lógico que lo rechazaría, después de todo no somos más que civiles y estudiantes insignificantes y comunes, no somos cantantes, ni mucho menos artistas, además ella está con el tal Yusuke, aunque los medios dicen lo contrario, dicen que no tienen ninguna relación; más que la de mejores amigos.

Dicen que Yusuke tiene novia, pero no se sabe quién es, los paparazis no han logrado tomar una foto de la novia del gran Yusuke… me pregunto ¿cómo será esa chica? ¿Será mejor que Sukatsira? Quién sabe, abra que esperar a que los paparazis le tomen una foto a esa chica.


	4. Retirada, algo del pasado

_**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Aquí estoy una vez más.**_

_**Espero que se encuentren de lo mejor, me disculpo por la inmensa tardanza, pero el tiempo no me alcanza con la universidad.**_

_**Ojalá me comprendan; tengan por sentado que cada que tengo tiempo me pongo a escribir o al menos escribo la historia en mi mente; para en el momento de escribir ya tenga el capítulo completo, y les diré que si me funciona esa estrategia.**_

_**Lo bueno es que ya tengo laptop y se me está haciendo más fácil escribir los capítulos. Ahh, estoy súper feliz; me compre una blusa de AC-DC, no puedo esperar para estrenarla el martes.**_

_**Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste.**_

_**Nos vemos, se les quiere y agradece mucho sus comentarios y alertas.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Retirada, algo del pasado.<strong>

Veo hacía mi lado izquierdo; aún quedan muchas personas que faltan de autógrafo. Dejo escapar un suspiro lleno de felicidad, conformidad, orgullo y algo de cansancio. La vida de un artista no es nada fácil, pero si es más fácil que una vida normal.

Miro al frente por inercia, él chico arrogante, él nada galante, la chica tímida y la gritona; ya se van. Vaya cuarteto de amigos, aunque me parece que son algo más, puesto que los azabaches y los rubios tienen cierto parecido entre ellos, seguro que son hermanos, primos, o tienen algún parentesco de sangre, nadie se parece a nadie y si se parecen un poco es porque tienen parentesco sanguíneo, son familia.

De cualquier forma, bien por ellos, por tener amigos así. Según mi pensar y parecer, en un grupo de amigos tiene que haber de todo; un responsable, infantil, serio, alegre, gritón, artístico, inteligente, etcétera: el grupo de amigos que tenga de todo es mejor que otros, puesto que hay de "todo" y se complementan mejor.

Ese es mi parecer, yo tenía un grupo de amigos así, pero por culpa de la gira y la fama; tuvimos que distanciarnos, los extrañó mucho, me hacen mucha falta, pero al menos tengo a Sai; uno de mis grandes amigos, éramos cinco amigos inseparables, tres mujeres y dos hombres.

La vida me ha enseñado que debo elegir muy detenidamente y cuidadosamente a mis amistades, no puedes confiar en cualquiera, debes de tener cuidado con los hipócritas, convenencieros, interesados, los que hacen mal, malas influencias, etcétera. Porque si no te fijas bien en tus amistades, al final sales lastimado, y traicionado.

Si he llegado hasta aquí es por mis grandes esfuerzos, persistencia y ganas de seguir adelante, pero por supuesto que he sufrido por las malas decisiones que he tomado en la vida, decisiones de las cuales ya no me arrepiento; puesto que gracias a esas malas decisiones estoy ahora aquí: triunfante, orgullosa y feliz por lo que he logrado hasta ahora.

Vivo dos vidas diferentes, pero al fin y acabo son una sola vida, sólo las personas en las que de verdad confió saben la verdad sobre mí, saben que Sukatsira es en realidad Sakura Haruno, saben que Sakura Haruno en realidad es Sukatsira, y para los que no lo saben; solo es una vida secreta, una vida muy aparte y nada importante para la otra, cuando en realidad; lo que haga o deje de hacer afecta a mis dos vidas por completo.

Recuerdo que, cuando apenas estaba en pleno desarrollo artístico y punto de hacer realidad mi sueño; se me presento una realidad devastadora, si quería lograr todo lo que me proponía en aquel tiempo, debía de abandonar lo más preciado para mí… mis amigos, mi casa ▬en la que viví tantos buenos momentos▬, y mi ciudad…

Iba a renunciar a mis sueños, pero mis amigos no me dejaron hacerlo; argumentando a su favor que nunca me olvidarían y que harían todo lo posible por visitarme a donde quiera que fuera, que asistirían a todos mis conciertos, o al menos a los que pudieran, y que además la tecnología es de mucha ayuda para las amistades, esta última me dio mucha gracia.

Aún así no iba aceptar, iba a dejar todo de lado y seguir con mi hermosa y pacifica vida normal, pero alguien no me dejo hacerlo, ese alguien es Sai; Yusuke mi compañero de carrera y mejor amigo: me amenazó con que si dejaba todo por una tontería como esa jamás me perdonaría y que me arrepentiría toda la vida por esa decisión, además me dijo que si hacía eso… terminaría con nuestra amistad y me alejaría de los demás.

Esa amenaza sí que me sorprendió, ya más calmado me dijo que él me ayudaría a hacer realidad mi sueño, nuestro sueño, y finalmente de ahí surgió el dúo de Yusuke y Sukatsira.

Actualmente no tengo permitido relacionarme a fondo con las demás personas, si tuve amistades antes; era porque ellos conocían la verdad mejor que nadie y fueron precisamente ellos quienes crearon a Sukatsira, todo por proteger a la atolondrada Sakura… ahora, si quiero relacionarme con alguien debe de ser como Sakura Haruno y para nada puede ser como Sukatsira, y si fuera así; como Sukatsira, sencillamente no se que podría pasar, no sé si podría manejarlo…

▬**Qué bueno que ya quedan pocos, ¿no Sukatsira?** ▬me sacó de mi mente la voz baja de Yusuke, sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza y agradecí internamente la habilidad de hacer cosas por inercia.

▬**Hmm, si **▬le respondí ida, pero sin demostrarlo, no quiero preocuparlo.

Paso una hora y por fin terminamos con los autógrafos, mi corazón se lleno de satisfacción por el gran trabajo que hicimos Yusuke y yo, no es nada fácil estar sentado por horas y escribir. A decir verdad, me duele mucho mi parte trasera, la muñeca y mano derecha. Suspiro con felicidad.

▬**Sí; yo me siento igual **▬me informo Yusuke con una linda sonrisa▬**. Vamos, que ya me canse del disfraz **▬me comentó burlón, yo le mande una mirada matadora por su broma.

Ya me estoy empezando a cansar por tener que usar peluca y pupilentes, pero hay que ser justos, así como yo Sai también se cansa.

Pero es algo que tenemos que hacer si no queremos ser descubiertos, no por la prensa, paparazis o por los fans, no claro que no, por ellos no hay que esconderse y preocuparse para nada, de quien debemos cuidarnos es de "él"; lo abandone cuando cumplí los catorce años, a los quince mi madre murió y fue cuando decidí alejarme por completo de Tokio e iniciar mi carrera como cantante-artista.

Actualmente voy a cumplir los diecisiete en marzo, estamos a primero de enero, pronto será el inicio de clases y Yamato ya nos inscribió en una preparatoria, espero que esté semestre sea más emocionante que el anterior en Estados Unidos, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, pero no importa; hay que ser siempre optimista, es lo que me decía mi amada madre, ahora no me puedo echar para atrás, no ahora que ya he cumplido mi más anhelado sueño.

Una vez más subimos a la limosina, en el trayecto me puse la peluca de cabello largo hasta la cintura de color negro y los pupilentes de color gris oscuro; iguales a los ojos de Sai.

Volteo a verlo, él ya se encuentra sin su disfraz, su cabello corto y bien arreglado de color negro y sus ojos grises oscuros, que en veces se ven tan negros como la noche.

Le hice un puchero infantil; ahora soy la hermana melliza de Sai, y una vez más soy Sakura Haruno, pero con otro atuendo muy diferente a la antigua Sakura, pero una vez más, todo para protegernos a ambos.

La limosina llego al hotel en el que nos vamos a hospedar como artistas, después nos mudaremos a una semi-mansión ▬como Yusuke y Sukatsira, ya que tenemos que continuar con nuestros estudios y debemos de grabar discos y una película▬ lo de la mansión fue porque a Yamato se le hace seguro, yo sigo pensando que es una tontería, pero al final terminamos accediendo, con una condición.

La condición fue de que Sai y yo nos mudaríamos a una casa humilde, pero con todo lo necesario en cuestiones de comodidad ▬por supuesto que esa decisión a Yamato no le gusto para nada, pero al final nos dio la razón, puesto que es más fácil pasar desapercibidos así que viviendo en una semi-mansión con él, ahí si habría sospecha de que nosotros en realidad somos ese dueto de cantantes, aparte de que la escuela queda cerca de esa linda casa, además de que servirá para recuperar aunque solo sea un poco de nuestra antigua vida normal.

Yamato estacionó la limosina en el estacionamiento subterráneo del hotel, bajo del auto lujoso, nosotros igualmente bajamos del auto presurosos y emocionados, íbamos a emprender nuestro rumbo, pero nos detuvo la voz de nuestro manager y padre.

▬**Los quiero aquí antes de las once de la noche **▬nos ordenó y le lanzo a Sai unas llaves que él atrapó con agilidad▬**. Ustedes lo buscan **▬nos dijo y soltó una carcajada sonora y feliz, después de unos segundos nuestras carcajadas se unieron a las de Yamato.

▬ **¡Gracias papá! **▬le agradecí antes de que se fuera, él me asintió orgulloso y con cariño, se despidió de nosotros e ingreso al hotel.

Sai le quito la alarma al auto para poder encontrarlo, y no pudimos evitar sorprendernos, Yamato dejo en nuestras bellas manos un hermoso Mitsubishi eclipse de color negro.

▬ **¡Yo manejo! **▬se me adelanto Sai, solo me quedo rechinar los dientes con frustración y enojo por ser tan lenta▬**. No te enojes "hermanita"; ya te tocara otro día **▬según él trato de consolarme, pero solo lo hace para burlarse de mí.

Le saque la lengua con infantilismo, ambos subimos al auto y nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad, saque mi celular y escribí rápidamente un mensaje corto y lo envié.

Sai encendió el hermoso auto y emprendimos el viaje.


	5. A unos pasos

_**¡Una vez más estoy aquí!**_

_**No sé qué decir, simplemente me embarga la vergüenza sin más, no tengo cara.**_

_**En verdad lo siento; me ausente por mucho tiempo, espero que puedan perdonarme.**_

_**He decidido traerles esta continuación (que es de los Fics más abandonados que tengo), la siguiente será del Fic; Vida artística.**_

_**Ojalá que les guste este capítulo (traté de hacerlo más largo, pero como siempre ustedes tienen la última palabra).**_

_**Se aceptan comentarios, alertas, etc xD**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las que leen, comentan, ponen alertas, me siguen, ponen en favoritos, etc: en verdad se los agradezco muchísimo.**_

_**Se les quiere, les deseo lo mejor, nos vemos.**_

_**Ya estoy de vacaciones, espero poder tener más tiempo para escribir.**_

_**¡Felices vacaciones de verano!**_

**_P.D Perdón pero faltaron guiones, lo intente, pero nada más no se guardaron u_u_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5:<strong> **A unos pasos**

Un día más lleno de aburrimiento, por eso y por otras cosas no le gustan para nada las vacaciones, a menos de que estás estén llenas de salidas de aquí y para allá, y eso no está siendo precisamente así, se la pasa encerrada en su casa; ya están por acabarse, y lo peor de todo es que tiene que soportar a sus hermanos: que son unos escandalosos de primera.

▬ **¡Eso! **una vez más gritaron sus hermanos con felicidad y euforia.

▬ **¡Ya les dije que se callaran! **les volvió a llamar la atención una vez más, un grito más como esos de su parte y esta vez sí se va a encargar de darles una buena lección a ambos.

▬ **¡No seas amargada Temari, estamos disfrutando nuestras vacaciones, deberías hacer lo mismo! **le recomendó Kankuro con una sonrisa feliz, tonta para el parecer de Temari.

▬ **Si, debería, pero se la pasa encerrada; para mí que tuvo problemas con sus amigos **agregó Gaara, ambos hermanos se mandaron una mirada cómplice, agregaron al unisonó**. ¡O con él novio!**

Temari los fulminó con su mirada verde esmeralda, se preparo para echárseles encima, pero el tono de su celular la detuvo: un nuevo mensaje en su bandeja de entrada.

Sacó apresurada el aparato portátil de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón de mezclilla, abrió el mensaje; sus ojos se expandieron con incredulidad y gran felicidad cuando termino de leer el texto digital.

▬ **¡Sí; por fin! **agradeció al cielo y salió corriendo hacia su habitación a cambiarse, al parecer ese día sí hay salida.

Sus hermanos no pudieron hacer más que observarla muy extrañados por su comportamiento, además de pensar que su hermana se está empezando a volver loca, más de lo que ya está.

El mensaje que recibió la rubia, y la puso tan feliz, contenía:

**_"Ya estamos aquí._**

**_Nos vemos en donde siempre, avisa a los demás por fis._**

**_Saku"._**

Después de años de espera, era más que lógico que ella reaccionara de esa forma, pero eso sus hermanos no lo saben, ni siquiera conocen a esa tal Saku, así que no se puede esperar menos de ese par.

Entro como una bala a su habitación, se cambio rápidamente, una vez lista; se dispuso a mandar dos mensajes de texto algo diferentes.

Alisto su bolsa con todo lo necesario para una mujer; celular, dinero, maquillaje, espejo, cartera, kleenex, las llaves de su casa y su auto ▬regalo de sus padres por cumplir los dieciocho años▬, entre otras cosas necesarias para ella ▬pero su novio no piensa lo mismo que ella.

Se maquillo levemente, se peino, hecho perfume y después de darse el visto bueno en su espejo de cuerpo completo; se encamino hacía la puerta, se freno de repente, regreso a su pequeño escritorio, abrió su joyero y guardo las llaves de su auto en el, no las va a necesitar, ni para que llevárselas.

Reanudo su andar hacía la salida de su habitación, bajo felizmente por las escaleras, al llegar al pie de ellas; sintió sobre ella las miradas de sus hermanos; que delatan total extrañeza y algo de miedo.

▬ **¿Mande? **les preguntó con ojos entrecerrados.

▬ **¿A dónde vas? **se atrevió a preguntar él menor, Kankuro lo miro con una combinación de admiración y pena.

▬**Con unos amigos que no veo hace mucho **le contestó muy feliz su hermana, asustando mucho más a Kankuro; que se escondió detrás de Gaara, él lo miro extrañado y con cara de qué te pasa**▬.**** ¡Cuídense mucho, nos vemos al rato! **se despidió de ambos y la rubia salió por la puerta de la residencia Sabaku.

Gaara siguió viendo extraño a su hermano mayor; como si este tuviera alguna enfermedad rara y se la pudiera pegar por simplemente estar a su lado o mirarlo, se le formo un tic en el ojo derecho.

▬ **¿Será qué sólo me odia a mí? **contestó a la pregunta muda de su hermano menor.

▬**No creo que te odie, pero eres él que la molesta más **le contestó y se encogió de hombros.

▬**Sigo creyendo que es por la cara de niño inocente que tienes; eres un imán para las mujeres, creo que te voy a sacar más seguido conmigo, a ver cuántas nenas caen **empezó a planear en voz alta, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y ojos llenos de brillo.

▬ **¡****Ni lo sueñes! **le contestó con enojo él pelirojo, se retiró a su cuarto; abandonando en sus planes al tonto de su hermano mayor, aunque de mayor no tiene nada; es demasiado libertino y nada prudente.

▬**Ya me saldré con la mía **se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, la rubia se encuentra caminando hasta un pequeño parque, situado a tres cuadras de su casa, llegando; se sentó en una banca hecha de concreto, pintada color verde, al instante se relajo por el bello paisaje, espera ansiosa, muy ansiosa a su novio.<p>

Admira todo lo que la rodea; la dulce escena de las madres cuidando a sus hijos, los niños corriendo felices de la vida, la luz del sol de la una y media tarde en lo alto, los sonoros sonidos de la sociedad en aquel bello lugar.

Esta demasiado feliz, emocionada, ansiosa, radiante; no caben en su corazón y cuerpo tantos buenos y positivos sentimientos, inevitablemente se le forma una bella sonrisa en su joven rostro; mostrando libremente a el exterior su total y gran felicidad, sin importarle lo que piensen de ella.

Pasan diez minutos rápidos; todo gracias a la felicidad ▬que la inunda▬ y a su mente ▬que ya hizo planes completos para esa tarde prometedora.

Por estar tan inmersa en sus emociones y mente no se percato de que cierto chico castaño la esta admirando detenidamente desde hace ya un buen tiempo, se le forma una sonrisa torcida, se acerca silenciosamente hasta la joven mujer, lleva sus manos hasta sus hombros; logrando así que Temari se sobresalte y de un pequeño respingo.

▬ **¿Qué tan buenos son los pensamientos que rondan por tú mente qué son capaces de sacarte tan bella sonrisa? **le preguntó en tonó galante; tonó que nadie más conoce, sólo ella.

Se agrando mucho más su sonrisa ▬sí es que eso es posible▬, giro su cabeza y llevo su mirada verde hasta la café de él, le robo un pequeño beso a su novio, él no se conformo con esa pequeña muestra de afecto y fue por más, hasta quedar satisfecho.

▬**En los hermosos recuerdos del pasado y en los nuevos que quiero para el futuro **le informó con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

▬**Entonces habrá que empezar a trabajar en ellos **le correspondió la sonrisa y le ofreció su mano derecha, ella la tomo gustosa; ambos caminaron hasta llegar al lugar en el que el muchacho estaciono su auto.

Le abrió la puerta del copiloto caballerosamente, ella entro y se sentó, él cerró la puerta con un firme impulso de su mano derecha, se dirigió al lugar del piloto, abrió, se sentó, ambos se abrocharon el cinturón de seguridad, para después echar a andar su camaro ss de color azul.

▬ **¿A dónde vamos primero? **le preguntó a su novia.

▬**Por Konan, a su casa **le contestó ella sonriente.

▬ **¿Por qué tengo que ser yo siempre el chofer? **se quejo divertido el castaño de ojos cafés.

▬**No seas exagerado Shikamaru, no te mentalices, además ya no debes de preocuparte más: ya volvió Sai **dijo, guiñándole su ojo izquierdo, recordando un chiste privado de su grupo de amigos.

▬**Sí, pobre; lo compadezco **dijo y su mente viajo por los buenos recuerdos vividos, ahora guardados en su mente.

El muchacho se puso en marcha hacía la casa de su amiga de cabellos azules, llegaron rápido a su residencia; no porque haya ido a gran velocidad, más bien por la emoción que le pego su acompañante: haciendo así del camino más agradable y emocionante.

A penas se estaciono, salió corriendo una linda chica de cabellos azules por la puerta de su casa; hacía ellos dos, ambos salieron del auto del castaño perezoso y problemático ▬increíble que el aburrido y la divertida del grupo hayan quedado como pareja, es una incógnita que aún no han logrado resolver, al parecer no falla la ley de "los polos opuestos se atraen", al menos no fallo en este grupo de amigos.

▬ **¡Dime que es verdad! ¡ ¿En verdad, es en serio?! **gritó, preguntó como loca la peliazul a sus dos amigos, logro llegar hasta ellos.

La pareja se dio una mirada rápida entre ellos, sonrieron y no pudieron evitar una pequeña gran risa salir de sus bocas, Konan los miro feo y exigió la respuesta de lo que pregunto anteriormente.

▬**Sí Konan, es verdad; ¡Sakura y Sai han regresado! **le contestó muy emocionada y con una enorme sonrisa la rubia.

La peliazul gritó con gran emoción, la rubia le hizo segunda, ambas a migas se abrazaron con gran felicidad, Shikamaru solo se limito a verlas y sonreír con felicidad.

Ya paso más de un año, casi dos sin ver a ninguno de sus dos amigos, y hoy, por fin van a volver a reunirse, van a regresar esos días de felicidad, llenos de risas y bromas, podrán volver apoyarse entre todos, las cosas ya no serán tan difíciles, todo mejorara o al menos trataran de que así sea.

▬**Bien señoritas, es hora de irnos **les recordó él castaño con una sonrisa de lado.

Ambas le respondieron afirmativamente, los tres se dirigieron al auto con ansias, subieron en el, se abrocharon los cinturones y una vez más emprendieron el viaje.

▬ **¿Hacía dónde Temari? **le preguntó su novio.

▬**En donde siempre **le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

▬ **¡Retomando la tradición! **gritó felizmente la chica de cabellos azules.

Él muchacho fijo la dirección y se dirigió hacia allá, igualmente tienen mucho que no visitan ese lugar, al parecer; será un gran reencuentro.

* * *

><p>Llegaron antes que los otros tres, se esconden para no ser vistos, esperan a que ellos aparezcan por el lugar, la chica de cabellos rosas se dedica a admirar su alrededor, ya casi dos años que no pisaba ese lugar tan especial para ella, para ellos…<p>

Goza de la visión, sonríe con gran felicidad sin poder evitarlo, mira detenidamente aquel parque, ese fabuloso lugar recreativo en el que conoció a sus queridos amigos, se le cristalizan los ojos de felicidad, más no deja salir esas tontas lágrimas que arruinarían el gran momento.

Se encuentran en un parque realmente grande ▬a comparación de otros▬; más que un parque, es un centro recreativo, que cuenta con canchas de futbol, basquetbol, volibol, entre otros, igual tiene una pista grande de skate, muchos árboles, bancas para sentarse, juegos para niños de cinco en delante, aire puro y limpio, entre otros.

Ambos jóvenes se encuentran detrás de una de las rampas de skate, esperando ansiosamente. Después de diez minutos de espera, por fin pueden escuchar claramente el sonido de pasos acercándose en su dirección, permanecen en el mismo lugar; ahora con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.

▬ **¿Segura que nos citaron aquí, Temari? **preguntó ansiosamente Konan, mirando para todos lados, en busca de sus dos amigos.

▬ **¡Por supuesto Konan! **se defendió ella, imitando la acción de su amiga peliazul con entusiasmo.

▬**Esto es muy… **comenzó Shikamaru, pero no pudo terminar; fue interrumpido por dos voces singulares.

▬ **¡Problemático! **gritaron Sakura y Sai, saliendo de su escondite.

Konan y Temari emitieron un gritito ahogado. Los cinco amigos se quedaron viendo entre ellos; observando los cambios que adquirieron gracias a los casi dos años, aún no se lo pueden creer, sencillamente se sienten como en un sueño, es demasiado bueno como para ser verdad ▬y lo mejor de todo es que sí lo es; es verdad▬: a todos, inevitablemente se les forma una sonrisa en el rostro…

Ya están solo a unos pasos los unos de los otros… a unos pasos de volver a ser felices juntos.


	6. Reencuentro

_**Hola de nuevo a todas, espero que se encuentren de lo mejor.**_

_**¿Qué tal van sus clases? En lo personal me va muy bien (espero seguir así y pasar todas mis materias). **_

_**A parte de que me la paso muy bien de clase en clase, he hecho nuevos amigos y me gusta un muchacho, a ver que pasa con él. =D  
><strong>_

_**De hecho este capítulo lo termine en clase, ojalá que les guste.**_

_**Muchas gracias a las que comentan, leen y ponen alertas; se les agradece mucho.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo, les deseo lo mejor, mucho éxito en todo lo que hagan. Se les quiere por acá.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Reencuentro<strong>

Esperaron tanto, tanto… tanto que no se pueden creer lo que tienen en frente, simplemente no se lo pueden creer, sencillamente… es increíble.

La primera en poner los pies sobre la tierra, es Temari; sale corriendo hacía ambos pelinegros, seguida por Konan, Sakura igualmente corre hacia ellas dos: terminan con la distancia que las separa, se unen en un abrazo de tres, los chicos caminan hasta las tres chicas, Sai y Shikamaru se saludan chocando las manos, para después abrazarse, se separan, Sakura saluda a Shikamaru ▬igualmente con un abrazo▬, Sai hace lo mismo con Temari y Konan.

Una vez se saludaron todos, un silencio y atmosfera muy cómoda y amena los rodea a los cinco… hay tanto que hablar, tantas cosas que quieren hacer, lágrimas que derramar, risas y carcajadas que quieren salir de sus bocas, momentos que pasar juntos, locuras que hacer… lo bueno de todo esto; es que hay mucho tiempo para hacer todas esas cosas que desean, de ahora en adelante ya no hay restricciones, no hay peligro, no hay porque esconderse… no son libres por completo, pero al menos tienen ciertas libertades, todo está bien por el momento.

▬ **¿Cómo les fue en la gira? ▬**preguntó Shikamaru, rompiendo el silencio.

▬**No estuvo tan mal ▬**dijo Sai, todos rieron por la broma.

▬**Espero tener asiento en primera fila en cada uno de sus conciertos, pases VIP, camisas y discos originales ▬**exigió Konan con una sonrisa maliciosa.

▬**Claro, menos lo de los asientos ▬**dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa igual a la de la peliazul, sus amigos la miraron interrogantes▬**. Tendrán un palco para ustedes solos ▬**les explicó, les guiño el ojo y saco su lengua de manera juguetona; un gesto característico de ella, sus amigos sonríen por su gesto y explicación.

▬ **¡¿A dónde vamos primero?! ▬**preguntó entusiasmadamente la rubia.

▬ **¡A comer! ▬**dijeron al unisonó Sai, Konan y Sakura.

Todos soltaron una gran carcajada sonora, nada más porque el parque está solo; sino todas las personas se les quedarían viendo como si fueran unos bichos raros, tampoco es que les interese si eso llegara a pasar.

▬ **¿Qué vamos a comer? ▬**preguntó Sai con una sonrisa, sin duda extraño estar con ellos, ya se recompensará el tiempo perdido.

▬ **¿Hamburguesas? ▬**preguntó Shikamaru, todos los presentes asintieron y respondieron un sonoro sí lleno de emoción; volverán a comer juntos después de un buen tiempo▬**. Vamos a ****McDonald's entonces ▬**dijo y comenzó a caminar, los demás lo siguieron.

▬ **¿Traen auto? ▬**preguntó Temari con duda.

▬**Sipi ▬**le contestó Sakura con una sonrisa.

▬**Entonces me voy con ustedes ▬**informó Konan con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

▬ **¿Y eso por qué? ▬**preguntó la pareja al unisonó.

▬**Porque no quiero molestar a los novios ▬**dijo pícaramente la peliazul; haciendo reír a los pelinegros y sonrojar a los de cabellos claros.

▬ **¡Buena esa Konan! ▬**gritó en felicitación la pelinegra, elevo su mano derecha al cielo, su amiga peliazul entendió y chocaron palmas en lo alto.

▬ **¡Muy graciosas! ▬**renegó la rubia más roja que un tomate.

▬**Vámonos que se nos hace tarde; y hay mucho que hacer y hablar ▬**le recordó al grupo un sonrojado Shikamaru.

Retomaron la caminata hasta la salida, haciendo bromas entre ellos, riendo y recordando viejos momentos que pasaron juntos, llegaron a la salida del gran parque recreativo.

▬ **¿Cuál es? ▬**preguntó Konan, abriendo sus ojos y buscando algo que no sabe.

▬**Es el Mitsubishi eclipse que esta allá ▬**contestó Sakura, apuntando hacía el maravilloso auto de color negro.

▬ **¿Le ganará al ****Camaro ss de Shikamaru? ▬**preguntó retadoramente la rubia.

▬**Habrá que averiguarlo ▬**contestó al reto Sakura con una sonrisa.

▬**Esto se está poniendo bueno ▬**comentó muy risueña la de cabellos azules.

▬**Y se pondrá más interesante ▬**informó la de ojos verdes, sus amigos la miraron con interrogación▬**. ¡Después van las chicas contra los chicos! ▬**los demás sonrieron dándole la razón.

▬ **¡Ahora a ver quién gana! ▬**gritó Konan y salió corriendo hacía el auto de sus amigos pelinegros.

▬**Jajaja ▬**se carcajearon todos muy alegremente, siguieron a su amiga muy felices.

Sai, Sakura y Konan se subieron en el eclipse ▬Sai de piloto, Sakura de copiloto y Konan atrás▬, Shikamaru y Temari en el Camaro ss de color azul ▬como piloto y copiloto respectivamente.

Arrancaron los autos y se posicionaron en la salida del lugar, a la misma altura, para que no haya ventaja para ninguno, que sea limpio.

▬**Vamos a ir al ****McDonald's del centro ▬**informó Shikamaru a su contrincante.

▬**Bien, que empiece el conteo ▬**respondió Sai con una sonrisa competitiva.

▬ **¡Tres, dos, uno! ¡Ya! ▬**contaron las lindas femeninas.

Aceleraron al tiempo, empezando con la carrera, a una velocidad considerable, fueron aumentando más y más cada vez, llegaron rápidamente al centro, ahí tuvieron que bajar sólo un poco la velocidad y maniobrar el volante con maestría por el área tan concurrida ▬no les preocupan los tránsitos, saben que llegado el caso de que los persigan; podrán perderlos de vista sin problema, no es que sean los mejores conductores del mundo, pero al menos saben manejar bien.

Los dos autos y competidores van a la par, ambos conductores son buenos, por tanto no importan mucho la velocidad y marca del auto, sino cómo se maneja y controla el volante.

Están a punto de llegar a la meta ▬el McDonald's▬, aceleran y maniobran más, Sai tiene una mínima ventaja, Shikamaru le pone más ganas a la carrera, ya están a cinco mínimos metros, ahora el ganador será el que logre estacionarse bien y primero, sus compañeras alientan a ambos.

El primero en estacionarse correctamente es Shikamaru, por tanto gana la carrera él; que iba en desventaja, Sai encuentra un estacionamiento poco después que él castaño. Todos se bajaron de los respectivos medios de transporte, se reunieron afuera del lugar al que entraran.

▬ **¡Síiii ganamos! ▬**gritó alegremente la rubia del grupo.

▬ **¡Sólo fue un poco de suerte Temari, Sai llevo la delantera todo el tiempo! ▬**la peliazul trató de bajar de las nubes a su amiga.

▬ **¡Ganar es ganar; no importa sí se gana por mucho o por poco! ▬**contraatacó la joven mujer de nombre Temari.

▬ **¿Ahora le robas las frases a "Toreto"? ▬**preguntó risueña la pelinegra▬. **Ten cuidado que te puede demandar por derechos de autor ▬**se burló y soltó una carcajada por tal broma, Konan se unió a ella.

▬**Acepto que perdí, por muy poco; pero perdí ▬**aceptó y dejo claro lo poco por lo que perdió.

▬**Sí; pero perdiste Sai, y eso te lo voy a recalcar todo el año ▬**se mofó de su amigo el chico de coleta alta.

▬ **¡Me agrada escuchar eso! ▬**le confesó la de ojos grises con una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro.

▬ **¡Ya verás Sakura! ▬**amenazó el pelinegro a la pelinegra; se abalanzó sobre ella, la joven no reacciono a tiempo: él muchacho le cargo como costal de papas y comenzó a caminar en dirección al restaurant de comida rápida, sus amigos los siguieron risueños.

▬ **¡Sai, bájeme inmediatamente! ▬**ordenó la joven de cabellos negros con algo de vergüenza.

Agradece muchísimo que se haya puesto un pantalón de mezclilla en vez de una falda o short. En la mente de la chica pasan varias formas de cómo hacer sufrir al joven que la carga como si nada.

Shikamaru les abre la puerta para que entren, esto enfurece a la joven que va en el hombro derecho de su "hermano gemelo", sin duda esos dos van a sufrir las consecuencias, Sai entra por la puerta.

▬ **¡Shikamaru; eres un vago de lo peor, me las vas a pagar! ▬**gritó amenazadoramente▬**. ¡Sai bájame ya! **gritó más fuerte; atrayendo la atención de los comensales que ahí residen, incluidos cuatro jóvenes; dos mujeres y dos hombres, dos rubios y dos pelinegros, voltearon a ver el espectáculo.

▬**P-pobre chica ▬**comentó la pelinegra con vergüenza.

▬ **¡Yo creo que es divertido! ▬**opinó la rubia con una sonrisa▬**. Además de que él chico que la carga no está para nada mal ▬**lo recortó y admiro detenidamente.

▬**Ni la chica tampoco, aunque no logro verle la cara ▬**dijo el rubio con una sonrisa un poco pervertida.

▬**Hmp ▬**emitió el pelinegro con una sonrisa torcida, a él igualmente se le hace linda la chica, además de que se ve a leguas de que es interesante y divertida, el es serio y frío: pero eso no quiere decir que no sabe divertirse, sus amigos están para afirmar eso.

Sai sigue caminando con la joven mujer en su hombro; sin importarle que llamen la atención, a ninguno le importa lo que piensen los demás de ellos, ellos se divierten y se la pasan muy bien así, no van a cambiar por nada.

▬ **¿En dónde nos vamos a sentar? ▬**preguntó la rubia con una enorme sonrisa, se la está pasando muy bien.

▬**Allá al fondo ▬**dijo la de cabellos azules, apuntando una mesa separada de los demás.

▬ **¡Oigan, estoy aquí; deberían hacer algo ¿no creen?! ▬**protestó Sakura con voz exasperada.

▬**Lo sé linda; pero sinceramente me estoy divirtiendo ▬**le confesó Temari con una sonrisa feliz y avergonzada, Konan asintió dándole la razón.

▬**Vele el lado bueno; no tienes que caminar ▬**agregó Sai burlonamente.

▬**Ahh que amable, pero… ¡prefiero caminar! ▬**gritó una vez más, sus amigos volvieron a caminar, ahora en dirección a su mesa; ignorándola completamente, los cuatro chismosos los siguieron con la mirada, los dos masculinos tratando de verle la cara a la pelinegra, pero para su mala suerte está volteó a lado contrario para seguir protestando▬**. ¡Ya quiero bajar! ▬**la escena es muy cómica, pero los gritos de la joven ya están empezando a molestar un poco a los demás visitantes.

▬**No te quejes, ya vamos a llegar ▬**le informó Shikamaru, burlón.

Todos se la están pasando de lo grande gracias a ella, lógicamente Sakura no sabe si cometer homicidio en contra de sus amigos justo ahí y ahora o reír y pasársela bien, decide escoger la segunda; recarga su codo en el hombro de Sai y guarda silencio, por fin llegan a la mesa escogida, Sai empieza a bajarla, una vez Sakura toca el suelo con sus pies; le pica el estomago a su hermano con la punta de sus dedos de la mano derecha.

▬ **¡Au! ▬**se queja Sai de dolor.

▬ **¡Te lo tienes muy bien merecido! ▬**dijo y empezó a picarle el estomago con sus dos manos, Sai solo trata de evadir los picotazos, pero muchos logran pasar su defensa.

▬**Ya Sakura, por favor ▬**dijo entre risas el de ojos grises▬**. Me estas lastimando, por favor ▬**pidió una vez más.

▬**Bien, pero mi venganza continúa ▬**amenazó y le dio un último picotazo**. ¡También me voy a vengar de ti Shikamaru! **le aviso a su amigo, que se dirige a pedir la comida de él y su novia.

▬ **¡Que problemática eres! **le contestó esté con una sonrisa que ella no vio. Sakura le saca la lengua juguetonamente.

▬**Ese no me deja ver a la pelinegra **se quejo el rubio del pelinegro que está en frente de la chica que le llamo la atención.

▬ **¡Deja de verla Naruto! **lo regaño Ino con gran enojo, le dio una mirada a su amiga tímida; sabe perfectamente lo que siente por su atolondrado y tonto primo, la pobre tiene la mirada guacha.

▬**Hmp, ruidosos **se quejó Sasuke de sus amigos, lleva sus ojos a la pelinegra; no la pierde de vista, algo en ella le llamó mucho la atención.

▬ **¿Qué van a pedir? **preguntó Sai a Sakura y Konan.

▬**Un cuarto de libra, unas papas a la francesa, un papa hashbrown y un refresco de naranja **pidió Konan con una enorme sonrisa, Sai asiente con una sonrisa; se sorprende de lo mucho que come la chica, ahora sabe la razón por la cual su amiga esta tan esbelta.

Sakura una vez le dijo que las personas que comen y comen son las más delgadas, se tiene que comer cinco veces al día, mínimo tres, comer y hacer algo de ejercicio garantiza una buena figura ▬aunque a veces el metabolismo de cada quien no ayuda mucho**.**

▬**Umm, yo quiero un Mcpollo, unas Mcpatatas y un refresco de cola** ▬dijo con ganas y con una pequeña mueca de inconformidad, le gusta mucho comer, pero está segura que su manager le va llamar la atención por no cuidarse; la espera una buena rutina de ejercicio.

▬**Tranquila, yo hago ejercicio contigo** ▬la consoló.

▬**Gracias Sai** ▬le sonrió sinceramente▬**. Pero no se me va a olvidar tan fácilmente lo que hiciste** ▬le informó risueña.

▬**Seguiré haciendo meritos **contestó con una sonrisa hermosa y galante▬. **Ahora vengo** ▬les informó a ambas, antes de irse; se agacho sólo un poco y besó a Sakura en su mejilla derecha, ella le sonríe dulcemente, se gira al mismo tiempo que Sai ▬por tanto, una vez más los chismosos no logran ver su rostro▬ ambas chicas se sientan, las dos de espaldas.

▬**Ohhh que lástima; tiene novio** ▬dice la rubia con fingida decepción.

▬ **¡Y no le vi la cara! **se quejó una vez más el hiperactivo del grupo.

▬**Hmp **▬se limito a decir el azabache, le molesto no poder ver el rostro de la misteriosa chica.

▬**V-voy a rellenar mi vaso** ▬informó Hinata a sus amigos y primo.

▬**Te acompaño** ▬dijo Sasuke, se levanta casi como un resorte de su asiento, disimulando. Hinata asiente y se levanta, se dirigen a la fuente de gaseosas, que afortunadamente se encuentra cerca de la pelinegra y peliazul.

Sakura sigue con esa linda sonrisa, por su mente pasan varios pensamientos y vivencias anteriores, en su piel y corazón siente muchas cosas, pero la confusión también acude a acompañarla.

▬ **¿Aún sientes algo por él?** ▬le preguntó su amiga de bonitas hebras azules.

▬**No lo sé, creo que sí** ▬contestó la falsa pelinegra. Konan suelta una pequeña risita, Sakura la mira interrogante.

▬**Fue muy mala idea hacerse pasar por hermanos gemelos** ▬le respondió risueña, Sakura le hace una mueca contrariada.

▬**Pues sí** ▬emitió y se sumergió en su mundo, sólo por un pequeño momento, su amiga le llama de nuevo la atención.

▬ **¿Qué vas a hacer?** ▬pregunta interesadamente, además de que se le escapa una entonación preocupada.

Llegan al destino escogido, trata de acercarse lo más que puede ▬se recarga en la pared más cercana para disimular▬, ambas jóvenes mujeres están de espaldas a él, se cambia de lugar, por fin; está a punto de verla… vaya mala suerte que tiene: la chica se lleva una mano a su sien, al parecer su acompañante dijo algo que le molesto.

▬**Listo** ▬informó su prima. Él suspira derrotado, se encaminan de nuevo a su mesa, antes de llegar▬**. Ya veo que las mujeres no son las únicas chismosas** ▬le comentó con una pequeña y risueña sonrisa.

▬**No escuche nada de todos modos** ▬se defendió, su prima negó aún con la sonrisa en su lugar.


	7. Pensamientos

_**Hola de nuevo a todas las bellas lectoras que se pasan por aquí.**_

_**Por fin, por fin les traigo la continuación de este Fanfic.**_

_**Sé muy bien que esta aburrido hasta el momento, pero descuiden, ya viene lo interesante.**_

_**Sin más, las dejo leer, ojalá que les guste.**_

_**Muchas gracias a las que comentan, ponen alertas y agregan a favoritos; son unas hermosuras.**_

_**Nos vemos, cuídense mucho, les deseo lo mejor, mucho éxito en todo lo que hagan.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Pensamientos<strong>

Aún no regresan sus amigos, y es seguro que aún tardaran un rato más en regresar, eso lo agradece internamente, se incomoda más de lo que estaba antes, la mirada de su amiga de cabellos azules sigue sobre ella, no la dejara en paz hasta que reciba una respuesta de su parte.

▬ **¿Qué debería hacer?** ▬le contestó ella con otra pregunta.

▬**Pues, es complicado, y como diría Shikamaru; problemático** ▬le contesta Konan con una sonrisa pensativa, Sakura la observa, esperando una respuesta más concreta▬**. Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es disfrutar** ▬decide decirle finalmente.

▬ **¿Y qué hay del dolor en el corazón y en la cabeza Konan?** ▬le hace otra pregunta, ahora triste, dolida.

▬**Creo que eso viene en el paquete, ¿no crees?** ▬le pregunta, la pelinegra asiente resignada▬. **Además, como bien dicen por ahí "para poder amar, te tiene que doler, y debe de doler para merecer", es algo inevitable, no podemos hacer nada, más que sólo vivir el momento, disfrutar al máximo, que al final de cuentas; todo será un hermoso recuerdo que te hará sonreír cada vez que venga a tú mente** ▬dice derrotada, pero con un toque de esperanza.

Después de todo la peliazul no ha podido encontrar a su chico ideal todavía, sí ha tenido sus novios, pero nada duradero, lo que puede agradecer es que no ha sufrido por ninguno de ellos y espera no sufrir.

▬**Konan, haré lo que me dices, disfrutaré de todo, aunque duela** ▬se animo la joven de falsos cabellos negros, le regala una sonrisa a su amiga, la cual le responde la sonrisa y le asiente enérgicamente.

▬ **¡Listo!** ▬anuncia con emoción la rubia de cuatro coletas, sus amigas le otorgan su atención▬**. Ahora sólo hay que esperar a que nos traigan nuestros pedidos** ▬guiña el ojo derecho.

▬**Que bien, espero que no tarden mucho, tengo mucha hambre** ▬pide Konan con suplica.

▬**Esperemos **▬dice Shikamaru; tomando asiento en frente de las chicas, su novia se sienta a su derecha, en la otra silla.

Sai se sienta a la derecha de Sakura, la mesa es rectangular, con seis sillas en total, por tanto la pareja y las chicas están de frente, y Sai esta posesionado en el borde derecho de la mesa.

Por más que quiere ▬quieren▬; no pueden ver su rostro, todo por la simple y sencilla razón que está de espaldas, no podía sentarse de frente, no, la pelinegra los quiere hacer sufrir a ambos.

El rubio es un pervertido y un conquistador de primera, no es extraño que muestre interés por una chica bonita, lo extraño del asunto es que igualmente cierto pelinegro está mostrando un interés ▬tal vez no palpable en el ambiente, pero sí perceptible, no por él rubio precisamente▬, no es que no lo haya mostrado antes, es bien sabido que el chico no es del otro bando, pero también es muy cierto que no ha tenido alguna novia, según él; porque ninguna ha valido la pena, ninguna lo ha merecido y demás.

Las femeninas ven de reojo al azabache, para después mandarse una mirada significativa entre ellas.

* * *

><p>No… no… no, definitivamente no puede ser, esto es algo tonto e ilógico, no existe el amor a primera vista, no son más que tonterías esa clase de cosas ▬sí creo en el amor, no soy un emo o una clase de amargado▬, pero simplemente creo que ese tipo de cosas son absurdas y muy inusuales, sí pasan, pero muy escasamente.<p>

▬ **¿Qué tienes Sasuke?** ▬me pregunta Ino curiosamente.

▬ **¿Por qué la pregunta?** ▬le contestó con otra interrogante.

▬**Pues porque estas muy callado, eres callado; ¡pero no tanto!** ▬me explica ella con extrañeza.

▬**Yo lo veo igual de emo, son ideas tuyas Ino** ▬aporta el cabeza dura de Naruto.

▬**Hmp, no es nada. Sólo estoy pensando en lo que deje pendiente **▬le respondo con simpleza, restándole importancia al asunto.

▬**Sí tú dices **▬me dice poco convencida la rubia.

▬**Hmp **▬le respondo con mi habitual monosílabo.

Por supuesto que hablaré con Ino, pero antes será con mi prima. No lo demuestro, pero les tengo mucha confianza a ambas, igualmente a Naruto, pero en esta ocasión es algo que no pudo tratar con él ▬puesto que parece que él también tiene interés por esa misteriosa pelinegra▬, estoy seguro que no siente nada por ella, él día que este con alguien es porque de verdad, esa chica le interesa, Naruto no es de los que juegan con las mujeres, es un galán, pero no juega con ellas.

No puedo juzgarlo de nada, puesto que ni yo mismo sé que es lo que estoy experimentando en estos momentos, tal vez solo sea que me golpeé en la cabeza con algo cuando me levante de la cama, o quizás es que ya necesito alguna pareja, no sé, pero no me quiero quedar con la incógnita.

▬ **¿Van a querer postre?** ▬les preguntó a mis amigas y confidentes.

▬ ¡**Sí; yo quiero un sundae de vainilla cubierto de caramelo!** ▬pide Naruto con muchísimo entusiasmo, le mando una mirada entrecerrada, mostrándole mi enojo▬**. ¿Qué? Tú preguntaste** ▬se excusó tontamente e inocentemente.

▬**La pregunta no era para ti, si quieres algo; levántate y ve** ▬le contesté con irritación.

¿Qué se cree este rubio atolondrado? ¿Me vio cara de camarero o qué? A Hinata e Ino sí les hago el favor porque son mujeres, no soy machista, simplemente sé que les gusta este tipo de detalles ▬aunque haya mujeres que son autosuficientes, igualmente a ellas les gustan los detalles, detalles como; cargarles su mochila o bolsa, abrirles las puertas, ayudarlas con lo que están cargando, entre otros▬, soy un caballero y me gusta serlo, y aún más me gusta complacerlas, hacerlas sonreír por esta clase de detalles, sin las bellas femeninas nosotros no seriamos nada, no podríamos existir, todas las mujeres son hermosas y merecen ser tratadas como las bellas rosas que son, yo soy su servidor y soy feliz cuando les sirvo a esas bellas y pequeñas criaturas.

▬ **¡Que malo eres con tú mejor amigo Sasuke!** ▬se hace la víctima conmigo el portador de ojos azules y zorruna sonrisa.

▬**Hmp** ▬lo ignoro olímpicamente▬**. ¿Hinata, Ino?** ▬les vuelvo a preguntar.

▬**Un sundae de vainilla y cubierto de fresa está bien** ▬me dice con dulzura mi prima.

▬**Un McFlurry oreo, por favor** ▬pide la rubia con una sonrisa feliz.

Les asiento y me dirijo a las cajas una vez más, escucho gritar a Naruto, exigiéndome su sundae de caramelo, ante eso; se me forma una sonrisa burlona, espero que ese cabeza hueca nunca cambie.

* * *

><p>No es buena opción arruinar una bella amistad, y menos sí esa amistad es ya de años y años, creo que no vale la pena arriesgar tanto por algo que tal vez no va a tener frutos en un futuro, es mejor dejar las cosas como están, sí puede haber algo lo habrá, sino es así, todo seguirá igual y como esta, pero con la hermosa amistad a salvo.<p>

Hay que ser lista y hacerle caso a tú buena amiga, la que te conoce desde niñas ▬tengo otra con la cual debo hablar, pero estoy segura que apoyara a Konan▬, debo disfrutar de todos los momentos, cada hora, minutos y segundos debo aprovecharlos y disfrutarlos al máximo, para así, tener hermosos recuerdos que me hagan sonreír.

▬ **¿Les apetece algún postre?** ▬nos pregunta Sai con una hermosa sonrisa.

▬**Yo quiero un sundae de chocolate** ▬contesta inmediatamente Temari.

▬**Lo mismo que Temari** ▬pide Konan.

▬**Yo quiero un McFlurry de oreo** ▬le pedí anhelante a mi mejor amigo, le pongo ojos de cachorrito, Sai suelta una carcajada tierna y divertida.

▬**Muy bien, ahí regreso** ▬nos informa y comienza a levantarse de su lugar.

▬**Que problemático; voy contigo Sai** ▬le anuncia Shikamaru e igualmente se levanta y se dirige a la caja con él.

▬**Me pregunto si algún día dejara esa molesta palabra por la paz, ¿acaso no conoce otra?** ▬nos pregunta Konan entre molesta y muy divertida.

▬**Jajaja, te aseguro que eso no pasará, el día que no incluya la palabra "problemático" en su vocabulario, estoy segura que será algo grave o al menos de pensarse** ▬dice Temari seriamente.

▬**Tienes toda la razón** ▬coincido con ella.

Me alegra tener amigos que me conocen muy bien e igualmente conozco muy bien, de esos amigos que te conocen y te hacen recapacitar cuando haces algo mal o que no es bueno para ti, de los que te regañan cuando es necesario, los que te hacen ver tus errores, los que te hablan claro y sin rodeos innecesarios, los que te ayudan cuando realmente lo necesitas.

Los amigos verdaderos no son aquellos que te regalan lo que quieres, ni tampoco los que te hablan bonito, tampoco son los que te prestan dinero cuando se los pides ▬al contrario, son los que te lo dan antes de siquiera pensar en pedírselos▬, tampoco son los que te dicen a cada rato que te quieren ▬son los que te lo demuestran, pero no te lo dicen▬, los verdaderos amigos te conocen tanto o más que tú mismo y además te quieren por ser como eres; con defectos y mañas te quieren.

Me alegra demasiado saber que tengo verdaderos y mejores amigos…


End file.
